


Up In The Air

by UndergroundCry



Series: Tumblr prompts [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy Blake - Freeform, Bellarke, Clarke Griffin - Freeform, F/M, Fucking Cute, Tumblr Prompt, i gonna kill someone, i'm angry bc of this shitty internet i have, otp, someone help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3201641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndergroundCry/pseuds/UndergroundCry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: I had a prompt for bellarke, an au where clarke is a doctor and bellamy came in with an embarrassing injury and clarke fixed him up and then bellamy kept doing stupid stuff to hurt himself so he could see her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up In The Air

**Author's Note:**

> So, even if there's nothing to do with the story, it's a cool title. i know it, you know it, my grandma knows it. Don't deny. For the first time, a cool title, i'm going to cry of emotion. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy, bye!

Yeah, you’re allowed to call me stupid, because, I kind of am one. It took me three times to realize what he was doing. Three fucking times. 

~~ 1 ~~

The ICU was a totally mess this night. It was raining. I was awake because of my 10 cups of coffee. I wasn’t in one of my better moods. I wasn’t in one of my better days, too.

‘How could a hospital survive with this level of disorganization’ I ask myself. Contrary to my orders, I skipped my shift off and continued working. So, no one, really, could blame me of over reacting when Bellamy enter the unit holding his hand in the if-i-let-go-my-hand-this-shit-will-fall way. 

\- Fuck. 

This was what I said. Very professional, I know. I have this thing of thinking that cop or not, Bellamy couldn’t simply get hurt in the job. And every time it happens, he gains a nice scolding from me. What was about to happen. 

\- Blake! – I say, reaching, grabbing and leading him in one empty room. 

\- Hi for you too. Yeah, I’m good, thanks for asking. My day was great, and yours? – he says sardonically. 

\- What, in the seven fucking hells, have you done now? – I ask, without worrying about salutes. I know Bellamy since I entered college, where I was roommate of his sister. 

\- It was nothing, y’a know? But commander send me here anyway. It is just a few articulations out of place. 

\- A FEW ARTICULATIONS OUT OF PLACE? – I decrease my voice when I realize I was screaming – Are you insane? Of course you should come to the fucking hospital when you almost broke you hand. 

\- C’mon, Princess, it’s not so bad. – he says, smirking. How he is able to do it with so much pain that he should be feeling, is beyond my comprehension. 

I tell him to shut up and start to work on his hands. 

~~ 2 ~~

Seriously, sometimes I don’t know how Bellamy`s still alive. I don’t say that because he’s probably the most reckless, irresponsible cop, and, like it isn’t enough, have this i-have-to-run-behind-the-bad-guys habit.

It’s because I certainly want to kill him sometimes. Kill him so much. And bring him alive just to kill him again.

This was one of this times. 

\- I’m going to kill you. – I hissed - When I be out of this hospital and I put my hand on you I’m going to kill you so much that you’re going to die. You’re going to be so dead. I swear. 

His only reaction was chuckled. Seriously, this boy is asking me to kill him. 

\- Ok, let’s put this straight, let me see if I got it right, because I thought that even you couldn’t be so stupid at this point. 

\- Even me? That hurts, y’a know? 

\- Good. So, you and Octavia were playing with beans, for some reason I don’t wanna know. And then one grain entered in your ear. Gosh, Bellamy, what I gonna do with you and O.? You guys need a babysitter. 

He looked to me with that damn puppy eyes at the same time that he smirked. I grin. 

\- Damn, Bellamy, c’mon, let’s take this shit out of you.

I grab his hand and seat him in a doolie. 

‘Here we go’. 

~~ 3 ~~

\- Bellamy, it’s not just a scratch. And yeah, I really would like to know how, in the seven hells, you almost tore off the skin of both your legs.

\- Princess, it’s a short long story, you don’t wanna hear it. It a story of a knight in shine armor running behind the bad guys and giving yourself bad. 

I look to him with a big interrogation in my face. 

\- Are going to tell me how you ‘scratched’ your knee or a tale of the seven kingdoms? – I ask.

\- Well, I was running behind a guy and we was in a slope and then we fight and he throw me slope down. That’s it. 

\- Fuck, Bellamy, and you didn’t wanted to come here? 

\- I don’t like hospitals, but I definitely like the doctor who always take care of me. 

I look up, to his face, with surprise. Octavia already have told me how Bellamy feels about me, but I thought it was a joke. He puts his hand in my chin and brings me to his level, and then, he kisses me. 

~~~~

Actually, looking back now, maybe I was not that stupid. Kidding. I was. Sorry for that.


End file.
